E-123 Omega
}} E-123 Omega is a robot in the Sonic franchise created once Team Sonic realized that they shouldn't have killed off Gamma because Shadow and Rouge needed a teammate in Sonic Heroes. He's not very popular at all, mostly because he feels like a cheap cash-in on Gamma and has a goal he'll never accomplish- to kill Eggman (for sealing him in a room). So we have a cheap one-note imitation with a gimmick he'll never achieve and pretty much no other personality aside from being the third wheel of Team Dark. Yep, he doesn't really have much going for him. Relevance to Smash He has only once ever come up on the board for something barely related, and even then he was shafted. Accordingly, he was only a sticker in Brawl and a trophy in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS (his upgraded role becomes odd when you realize the only things he did between 2008 and 2014 were serving as a party member in Sonic Chronicles and appearing in the handheld version of Sonic Colors- he wasn't even with the rest of Team Dark in Free Riders). Well, he does appear in the Mario and Sonic games as a nonplayable character (usually a boss), but no one cares about those. Trophy Descriptions Super Smash Bros. for 3DS NA: E-123 Omega is, as his name implies, the 23rd robot in Dr. Eggman's E-100 series. Designed to be Eggman's secret weapon and contain Shadow the Hedgehog, Omega instead turns rebel and teams up with Shadow to undermine the villain and create chaos. PAL: E-123 Omega (or E-123 Ω, if you want to be fancy) is the latest and final incarnation of Dr. Eggman's E-100 series of robots. Omega was created to keep Shadow the Hedgehog imprisoned, but rebelled against his creator for not putting him to good use, and now seeks revenge alongside Shadow. Relationships Shadow actually cares about Omega. Shocking, we know. But it works. Blame the writers of '06. The story may be awful, but at least they got Shadow to stop angsting. Same deal with Chronicles. Despite this, somehow there's barely any Shadow x Omega shipping. Quite shocking, honestly. He also gets along with Rouge (he's a robot, so it has nothing to do with what you think, you sick, sick person) as well, but not as much as Shadow. Omega wants to destroy Eggman, of course. He makes sure we understand that. So far, Eggman has only been killed by Shadow (albeit with Omega's help), but that wasn't canon. To this day, Eggman's succeeded at undoing himself more than Omega. Basically, Omega's really bad at his job. He barely interacts with Sonic and co. Significance To reiterate, Omega was created to give Shadow and Rouge a team member. He barely appears in the main series at all (with a grand total of three appearances), and he barely even does anything in them. He mostly rots in spinoff hell. I wonder who that sounds like (at least he does appear in the main series, though). He still wasn't deemed significant enough to appear in Sonic Generations as anything more than a cameo, though (manga aside). Even Cream got a few lines in the story. Trivia *No trivia because there's not really anything notable about him. He's just kinda there. He had a higher-pitched voice in Sonic '06 but was given a lower one again after, I guess? *In the comics he was given Gamma's soul after killing Gamma, or something like that. Yeah, we don't get it either. * You can tell he's the last E-100 robot because the word Omega = End. So Eggman stopped caring to make these robots after Omega since he ran out of Greek alphabet letters. Category:Sonic Characters Category:Mechon Category:Team Dark Category:Not Wanted Newcomers Category:O Category:SEGA